


Louder Than Words

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Deaf Character, Deaf!Iwaizumi, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HOH character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1





	Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime had a hard time communicating with others because of his disability. After making some new friends in the new city he's moved to, he felt himself relax a little.
> 
> That is, until he meets Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Despite a rough start, Oikawa find Iwaizumi interesting and strives to make it easier for them to be friends.
> 
> How will things turn out?
> 
> (I'm shit at summaries.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for reading this. This is an idea I've had for a while that I'm finally writing down. Let's see how this goes!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not personally know any deaf or HOH people, so I'm basing a lot of this off information I find and common sense. I do not mean to offend anyone if I end up accidently doing so.)

     Iwaizumi Hajime sat quietly in his seat on the bus. At least, he thought it was quietly. He didn't feel any vibrations in his throat that would mean that he was humming or speaking, but he could be shifting in his seat or tapping his foot too loudly. He'd never know, though.

     He sighed and glanced out the window next to him. He wanted to stare at the buildings passing by, to get a better feel for where he was, but he had to keep his eyes forward so he wouldn't miss his stop when it ran across the screen over the bus driver's head. It wouldn't be too long, now. The street displayed on the screen that was the next stop was only three streets away from where he had to get off.

     He shifted nervously in his seat. He really didn't want to go to this...thing, whatever it was, that Kuroo and Bokuto had set up. He had met the two men through a community program his parents had demanded he join once he moved into the city away from them. It was the only way they would let him go, and he had figured it was time for him to start spreading his wings a bit as a 22 year old. It was hard, though.

     Kuroo and Bokuto made it easier. It was possible for Iwaizumi to go out and not feel so awkward, which he did when he went out by himself. It had given him some problems in his life, social anxiety that hadn't gotten any better as he got older. If anything, it only got worse. People didn't hesitate to ask a stranger questions when you were in your twenties. Which made Iwaizumi's life a living hell sometimes.

     Nearly too late, Iwaizumi shook himself out of his thoughts just in time to see the address of his stop was next. He quickly stood, double checking that his wallet and keys were still in his pockets, and moved to the front of the bus to wait to get off. The bus driver gave him an odd look but didn't pay him any mind otherwise. He didn't look uncomfortable with Iwaizumi standing there.

     That was something he had gotten rather good at over the years, reading other people's body language. It helped him in social situations to know how someone was feeling without actually having to communicate with them. It also helped him know when he was or wasn't welcome somewhere. Not everyone was always welcoming towards him. It was something he'd had to learn to deal with.

     The relaxed shoulders and resting frown on the older man's face as he looked out the windshield of the bus told Iwaizumi that he didn't like his job, but that he didn't have a problem with Iwaizumi himself. This let Iwaizumi relax and lean against the rail behind him, adjusting his headphones. He wasn't listening to anything; in fact, they werent even connected to anything, just stuffed into his back pocket, but they helped limit the number of people who tried to talk to him. So, he wore them nearly every day.

     The bus rocked softly as it came to a stop, and Iwaizumi stepped off once the doors opened. He pulled out his phone and double checked the GPS so that he could follow its instructions. Apparently, he was only 20 minutes or so away from his destination. He never trusted the thing, though. He and technology never really got along. It seemed like he was having to change phones every few months because they would just suddenly stop working on him for no reason. He had started to think it was because he used it to type so much, but he could be wrong. Regardless, he liked to call his phone Jill, because it was the bitchiest name he could think of off the top of his head.

     He followed Jill's instructions and soon found himself standing in front of some steps that lead up to an apartment building. He turned off his GPS and checked the message Kuroo had sent him to double check which apartment he needed to go to. He huffed at the bold  **4F**   **145** that the message read back to him as he glanced at the elevator. A piece of paper that read "Out of Order" was taped to it. Just his luck. He groaned and started up the four flights of stairs he had to traverse just to be social for one night.

     Despite the good shape he was in, Iwaizumi was breathing heavily by the time he reached his destination. He leaned against the wall by the stairs, trying to catch his breath. If Kuroo and Bokuto saw him like this over a few flights of stairs, he'd never hear the end of it. Well, actually he wouldn't  _hear_ it at all. But it would still be annoying.

     Once he could breathe normally, he set about finding the apartment. Kuroo had said something about he and Bokuto sharing it with Bokuto's boyfriend,  Akaashi once, but Iwaizumi hadn't paid much attention. He'd been too busy trying to get a read on the two rambunctious men.

     He didn't have to walk very far to find apartment 145. He stared at the door, wishing he could look through it to see who was behind it. He glanced at his watch. It was 6:46. Kuroo had told him to show up around 6:30. Iwaizumi usually liked to be early, but he had put off leaving until the last minute because he didn't want to go. But Kuroo had promised there would be others he could talk to,  _really_ talk to. Not just people he had to type out questions and answers to. He didn't get that very often.

     He took a deep breath and knocked before he could lose his nerve. Usually he would have rang the special doorbell that was installed next to the doorknob, much like the one at his apartment, but if Kuroo was there, then he knew at least someone would hear him knocking.

     Sure enough, not thirty seconds later, the door was pulled open to reveal a tall, dark haired man with ridiculous bed head and a shit eating grin. Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo's eyes lit up when he saw Iwaizumi standing in the doorway.

      _Wazzi! I didn't think you'd show up!_ Iwaizumi sighed and rolled his eyes.

      _Neither did I,_ he replied. Kuroo ignored him and ushered him in, taking his jacket so he could hang it up.

     Iwaizumi took in his surroundings as Kuroo led him further into the apartment. It was quite large, much bigger than Iwaizumi's own apartment. Then again, it did have to house three people instead of just one. As they walked into the living room, Iwaizumi saw a nice couch and a pair of chairs, as well as a glass coffee table in the center of the room. It was nice furniture. Iwaizumi was impressed.

     It was then that he realized there were pairs of eyes fixed on him, and he froze. Immediately, he started trying to think of how he was going to communicate with the other three people in the room. He saw Bokuto out of the corner of his eye and knew that he wouldn't have a problem talking to him, but that didn't change the fact that there were three new faces that he wouldn't be able to talk to.

     A reassuring hand landed on his shoulder and made him jump. He looked over to see Kuroo smiling out at the people in front of them. Then, as if to show Iwaizumi everything was okay, he slowly raised his hands and introduced him.

      _Hey, guys. This is Wazzi. He's the guy Bo and I were talking about._ The other three men all nodded and smiled at him, and Iwaizumi felt his shoulders immediately droop with relief.

      _Actually, it's Iwaizumi._ He hesitantly told them, rolling his eyes at the overly dramatic hurt offended look Kuroo gave him.  _I just can't seem to get Kuroo or Bokuto to struggle enough to get my full name_ _out._ The other three men laughed, smiles turning their lips up as their shoulders bounced with their chuckles.

     Iwaizumi relaxed a little after that, telling himself that maybe things would be okay. If he could communicate with them with ease, then things would be okay. There wouldn't be any awkward type/writing/trying to olay charades to try and figure out what they were saying. Just normal conversation.

     Another dark haired man, about Iwaizumi's height walked up to him and offered his hand for a handshake.  _Hello, Iwaizumi-san. I'm Akaashi Keiji, it's nice to meet you._ Recognition flared in Iwaizumi's mind at the name.

      _Ah! You're Bokuto's boyfriend,_ he said, and a small smile played on Akaashi's lips as he nodded.  _You know he doesn't stop talking about you, right?_

     Akaashi's smile widened, and he nodded again as he rolled his eyes.  _Yes, Bokuto-san is no stranger to talking someone's ear off._

     As if he had heard his name like a calling, (which Iwaizumi knew wasn't possible), Bokuto suddenly launched himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him in a strangling hug. Iwaizumi could tell from the way Akaashi winced that the energetic man was yelling loudly.

      _Bokuto-san, you're being too loud._ Akaashi patiently motioned for Bokuto to quiet down. The taller man grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Akaashi's cheek.

      _Sorry, 'kaashi,_ he said, turning to Iwaizumi.  _Wazzi! I didn't think you would make it!_

     Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the nickname.  _Yeah, that's what Kuroo said._

Bokuto's grin widened and he nudged Iwaizumi's shoulder.  _I'm glad you decided to come out._

     Iwaizumi tried to ignore the small smile that wanted to twitch at his lips at Bokuto's words.  _Yeah,_ he said,  _me too._

     Suddenly, Akaashi's head turned toward the front door. He opened his mouth and said something that looked like Kuroo's name. The tall dark haired man soon walked up next to them, asking what was up.

      _Someone's at the door,_ Akaashi told him.  _And seeing as how everyone Bokuto and I invited is here, I would assume that it's someone you invited._

Kuroo grinned and rushed off, presumably to let whoever was at the door in. Iwaizumi turned and frowned in question to Akaashi and Bokuto. The two men shrugged in response.

     A moment later, Kuroo came back into the room with another man following behind him. Iwaizumi had to do a double take at the new person in the room. He was, to be frank, gorgeous. His skin was fair and looked soft, his hair was styled immaculately, and when he smiled at something Kuroo said dimples popped out in his cheeks.

     The new guy glanced up, locking eyes with him, and Iwaizumi felt his face flush in embarrassment at getting caught staring. He quickly turned back to Akaashi and Bokuto, about to ask for a drink, but apparently he wasn't fast enough.

     An arm was suddenly thrown over his shoulders, and he jumped, looking to see who it was that had invaded his personal space. He caught an eye full of Gorgeous New Guy.

     He scrambled back, trying to get space between them and compose himself to some degree. It wasn't until then that he noticed that Gorgeous New Guy was blabbering away, too quickly for Iwaizumi to even attempt to catch a glimpse of what he was saying.

     He lifted a hand to try and tell Gorgeous New Guy that he couldn't understand him, but the man ignored him and kept talking. Iwaizumi frowned.

     Akaashi opened his mouth, like he was going to try to explain for Iwaizumi, but new guy didn't pay him any attention. His frown deepened.

     He felt his chest rumble with an angry huff when he'd finally had enough. He threw the man's arm off his shoulders and turned to face the cause of irritation, his teeth bared.

     "Oi," he spat, knowing that his voice must sound rough and that the words were probably horribly pronounced. But he had learned how to say these words with relative clarity. "I'm deaf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll to get a new chapter out soonish. If you have any helpful critisicms, I would love to know!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kuro, if you feel like it. They are very inspiring! Again, thank you! And I'll see you next time!


End file.
